


Heading Home

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Dean is upset with Sam after a hunt, but Castiel helps them make up.





	1. Chapter 1

“Can’t believe you just pushed me out of the way…” Dean grumbled, continuing to talk to himself although neither Sam nor Castiel could hear what he was saying.  Castiel looked worried about Dean’s annoyance but Sam just rolled his eyes.

“If I hadn’t, you’d be dead, Dean,” Sam snapped, throwing his weapons in the back of the car.  “So, you’re welcome.”

Dean tossed Sam another glare, grabbing a towel from the trunk and slamming it shut.  “Whatever,” he said, going to the driver’s door and opening it.  Very meticulously, he laid the towel out on the front seat, tucking it in at the crease and making sure it went over the back as well.  When he was finally satisfied, he sat on the towel, making sure his clothes didn’t flop over onto the leather interior.

He was completely covered in mud, head to toe, and no way was he letting Baby get muddy.

Sam watched Dean impatiently, but knew better than to say anything.  Castiel sat in the backseat quietly as well, hands wringing together.

When Dean put Baby into reverse, pulling out on to the two-lane highway, Castiel spoke.  “So what is our plan now?  Are we staying here, or heading back to the bunker…?”

“Shower first, that’s the freaking plan,” Dean grumbled.  Sam rolled his eyes.  
“I say we head back to the bunker when we can,” he suggested.  “Don’t feel like paying for another night of that crappy motel room, and it’d be nice to be home for Christmas Eve.  Not too long of a drive, either.”

Dean grunted, perhaps an agreement, as he pulled into the motel parking lot.  He was out of the car and in the room before Sam or Castiel had even opened their doors.  

“Is he truly angry, or just grumpy?” Castiel asked, still somewhat unsure of how to read Dean’s emotions sometimes.  

Sam shrugged, his shoulder bumping Castiel’s gently.  “Why don’t you go help him get the mud out of his hair?  I bet that would make him less grumpy or angry, either one.”

Castiel’s blue eyes shone a bit at the suggestion and he headed toward the motel room.  Sam busied himself with collecting what he needed from the trunk before following inside, letting Dean and Castiel have their time together.

It was important for all of them to have time alone with each other to make sure the relationship between the three of them didn’t get lopsided.  A few times they’d slipped: when Castiel had died Sam had felt insufficient in making Dean happy; when Dean was cured of being a demon, he noticed that Sam and Castiel had grown infinitely closer…

Now Sam was sure to monitor their alone time and together time all the same.  
Nearly forty minutes and some fairly obvious moans and curses later, the bathroom door opened and Dean and Castiel came out, Dean’s towel thrown over his shoulder and Castiel’s around his waist.  Dean went straight for his brother, stopping right in front of where he was sitting and putting his hands on Sam’s shoulders.

“Sorry for being so mad.  Thanks for having my back, Sammy,” Dean said simply.  Sam knew that was a lot for Dean to say, so Castiel must have gotten to him during their alone time in the bathroom.

Sam pulled Dean down for a kiss, accepting his apology that way instead of with words.  Dean’s tongue licked at Sam’s bottom lip just slightly before he squeezed Sam’s shoulder and headed for his bag, pulling out clothes.

“Let’s head home, shall we?” he said as he pulled a pair of boxers out.

“Give me a five minute shower, then yes,” Sam replied, kissing Castiel’s cheek in thanks as he passed him toward the bathroom.

Sam was in and out way faster than Dean and Castiel had been, and soon they were back in the car and headed for Lebanon.  Dean was much cheerier than he’d been just an hour before – he even found a local radio station that was playing holiday songs.  At first Sam jut caught Dean humming along every so often, but eventually Dean was belting along with the radio, just as he did with some of his favorite old tapes.

Sam just smiled, glad his brother was in a better mood.  Maybe they’d be able to have a proper Christmas, or at least a nice meal together to celebrate the holiday.  Castiel sat in the backseat with his eyes closed, the soft smile on his face showing that he was enjoying Dean’s good mood as well.

When they were only a half hour away from the Bunker, Castiel disappeared from the backseat, only explaining himself with, “I’ll see you at home.”  Both Sam and Dean rolled their eyes at his abrupt disappearance, but they were pretty used to it at this point.  The rest of the drive was done in relative silence, save for the radio playing soft holiday music.  When they were close, Dean’s hand reached over to trace patterns on Sam’s knee, ensuring his brother again that he was no longer upset about the hunt earlier.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel helps the boys begin a few new holiday traditions.

Dean pulled Baby into the Bunker’s garage, the brothers quickly grabbing their bags and heading inside.  They realized that Castiel had popped directly into the Bunker, as the lights were all on and there was a delicious smell coming from the kitchen.  Sam and Dean tossed their bags into their room before finding the kitchen, seeing Castiel standing at the stove, a “Kiss the Santa Cook” apron over his normal white button-up.

He smiled over his shoulder at them when they walked in, turning back to finish plating the gingerbread men that he’d apparently just baked.  

“Look at you, Cas,” Dean said in a teasing voice, wrapping an arm around his waist and kissing Castiel on the cheek.  “Kiss the Santa Cook, indeed.”

Sam found his place at Castiel’s other side, kissing Castiel’s other cheek.  “You came back here to bake?” he asked, grabbing a gingerbread man and biting the head off.  He moaned at the warm cookie taste in his mouth.

“I came back to prepare our Christmas traditions,” Castiel explained, turning to put the plate on the counter.  “I’ve made gingerbread men, gotten us a tree, and found some decorations.  I even found an old record player in the basement to play holiday music for us.”

“Wow, Cas,” Dean responded, surprised.  “We’ve never, uh, done much in the way of Christmas traditions…”  He looked at Sam, a bit of guilt in his face along with years of bad holiday memories.  Sam nodded, giving his brother a half-smile to silently let him know that it was okay.

“Well, I believe we should begin our own traditions this year, don’t you think?” Castiel asked, a hopeful look on his face.  “Come on.”

Sam and Dean could only follow Castiel down the hall to their small living space, faces lighting up when they saw the huge tree he’d found and brought in.  “Wow, Cas!” Sam said, inhaling deeply to appreciate the smell of pine surrounding him.  “This is awesome.”

“Agreed,” Dean said, pulling Castiel back to him for another kiss on the cheek.  “So what’s the first item on the to do list?” he continued, letting Castiel be the one in charge.

Castiel put the plate of cookies down, clicking the record player to begin playing (Bing Crosby’s voice filling the room around them) and grabbing a box.  “I found some old decorations downstairs, along with a string of lights.  I also made some popcorn, because I’ve seen images of people using popcorn on their trees.”

Sam immediately grabbed the lights, unrolling them and plugging them in.  “This is great, Cas, thank you.”

Castiel grinned, happy that he’d made the Winchesters happy.  While Sam put the lights on the tree, Castiel began sorting through the ornaments he’d found and Dean began stringing popcorn together.  The holiday music had all of their spirits high, soft touches and random kisses shared between all of them sporadically.

It was at one of those moments when Sam turned to Dean for a quick kiss that Dean was caught in the act.  “Dean!  Would you stop eating all the popcorn?  It’s supposed to go on the tree!”

Dean froze, cheek full of the treat that he was supposed to be stringing.  “But I’m hungry!” he argued, chewing and swallowing what was in his mouth.  

“I can help with that,” Castiel said, rushing out of the room and back to the kitchen.  Sam punched Dean lightly on the shoulder, not surprised at all that Dean was eating the decorations.  He had finished with the lights, so he began helping Dean finish stringing the popcorn until Castiel came back.  

They began stringing the popcorn onto the tree when Castiel returned to the room carrying a tray of food with him.  The incredible aroma of homemade chili had Dean’s nose turning to see what Castiel had, leaving Sam to finish the popcorn.

“Oh my God, Cas,” Dean groaned, his face up close to the bowls to smell the food.  “This is incredible.”

“Yes, well,” Castiel put the tray on the coffee table.  “Let’s eat it now, since apparently you’re hungry enough to eat the tree decorations, and then we’ll finish the tree after.”

“Perfect,” Dean said, already grabbing a bowl.  Sam joined them on the couch, Castiel in the middle.

They ate in comfortable silence, the only sounds in the room were Bing’s crooning voice and the clinking of their spoons on the bowls.  When Sam was finished, he put his bowl down and turned toward Castiel.

“Cas, thank you for bringing such wonderful holiday traditions to our strange little family.  We’ve, ah, never had this before, and I’m so glad you’re here, doing all this, with us.”

Castiel smiled softly, accepting Sam’s heartfelt kiss before nodding.  “I am very happy to be spending time with you, holiday or not.”

Dean pulled Castiel toward him, kissing him soundly as well.  “We are happy you’re here, too.  We’re not complete without you, Cas.”

Sam’s arms wrapped around the two of them, holiday happiness surrounding all three of them.  They’d surely continue these holiday traditions for years to come, if any of them could help it.


End file.
